The Naughty and Nice Book
by maya fitz
Summary: Its Christmas time for Korra and Jinora. While shopping for Mako and taking Ikki to see Santa Claus, Korra and Jinora finds Santa's Naughty and Nice book. Korra finds out about a lot of her friends but trying something out Korra makes a mistake and ruins her friendship with Mako. There are singing in this fanfiction.


The Naughty and Nice Book

Chapter 1: Secret Santa

Korra looked at the clock. It was December 23. And she was buying Christmas present for her Secret Santa, _Mako._ Ikki and Meelo were in the line to see Santa Claus. "Omg! How long does it take to talk to Santa?" Korra told Jinora. Jinora shrugged and pointed to _everything Firebender._ And Korra saw a necktie Mako would love. She ran out of line and got it. But it was $12.00. Then she ran back to the line and Ikki was talking to Santa then Jinora pointed Korra to a book. Korra pick it and examined it. Then Meelo and Ikki were finished and wants to go home.

"Ok! Ok! I am going!" Korra shouted and held the book in her hands. Later at the Air Temple Island, Korra wrapped Mako's present and looks at the book. She calls Jinora to her room. They admired it. Korra brushed the dirt and dust off it.

It said _Naughty or Nice Book_. Korra turns the page and she goes to Bolin. The book said _Bolin is the nicest boy I ever met. He and his brother are very kind and smart. Love, Santa Claus. Nice._ Korra smiled at looked at the first page Nice. _If you want to see naughty turn it backwards._ Jinora turned the book backwards. And looked up Ikki. It showed her eating Jinora's icy pops. "That little twit!" Jinora said angrily and ran to Ikki's room.

Korra looked up Mako and saw him ask Asami on a date a few days away. She turns back, it was nice. She looks up herself and saw her getting Mako that necktie. She smiled and red it _Korra is the avatar and she always tries to impress Mako. She has a heart of gold. And all she wants is Mako. Good luck Korra, Santa Claus. Nice._

She puts the book under her pillow. She goes into Mako's room and goes in his closet trying to find his diary. Then Mako was coming in so she hid in his closet. She heard everything he said. "I wonder what's Bolin is?" He looks t the girl's side. While Mako was talking Korra find his diary and waited for Mako to leave but he didn't. Korra opened the closet door and when Mako looked at her. Korra smiled weirdly and ran out.

She ran to her room opening the book and checked Naughty. She turned to herself. And instead of showing her taking the diary it showed her kissing Mako and making Bolin cry. She look at Asami and nothing was there she was good.

"I don't understand?" She replied.

"Understand what?"

Korra screamed and looked behind. It was Mako and he looked at his diary. "Why do you have my diary? Did you read it?" Korra looked at the diary "No! I didn't!"

Mako grabbed it. "Our friendship is over!" He shouted and closed the door. Korra started to cry and hid the present. And decided to leave Air Temple Island. Jinora, Maybelle, and Shealeigh opened the door and saw Korra getting her jacket and coat on. "What are you doing?" Maybelle asked seeing Korra putting on hat, a scarf, and 2 layers of gloves.

"I am to Santa's workshop and getting him his book than I'm going to my parents for Christmas. What to come?" Korra told them. Maybelle, Shealeigh, and Jinora put their winter stuff. Korra wrote a note saying _Dear Tenzin, Me and my friends are going away this Christmas. Please don't find us._

_Love Korra_

_Ps. Maybelle, Shealeigh, and Jinora are with me._

Korra put the book in her backpack. Then she toke the hands of her friends and transported to the North Pole. Later on Tenzin finds the note and has a family group. "Korra has left with her friends and my little girl _Jinora."_ Tenzin said.

Mako started to feel bad then a snow globe appeared. Showing Korra and her friends they plugged it to the TV and watched it. Later Korra and her friends were walking there the North Pole trying to find Santa.

Chapter 2: Walking in a Snowy Wonderland

"My feet are tried!" Shealeigh complained. Korra rolled her eyes and a big monster appeared. It used all their fears. It made a ton of Mako's chase Korra. Jinora was chased by curly fries "There so curly it's so unnatural!" She screamed.

Shealeigh was chased by spiders. Maybelle was chased by snakes. Jinora looked around and saw the curly fries. She toke a large bit out of it and ate some more. "The time for eating has begun!" She screamed.

Korra looked at the Mako's using her waterbending skills. She waterbend them to nothing and look at Jinora eating the curly fries. Maybelle using the snakes at ropes. And Shealeigh stepping on the spiders. She knew the faced there fears. And also near Christmas. Korra and her friends were on a big, huge, and large snowy mountain. Korra held on the book firmly but the storm was unbearable. The rest stopped in a cave without any animals or bugs.

"Come on Korra!" Jinora called to her. But Korra went in the snow storm. "I am sorry you guys but I made mistake thinking about the naughty side of this book. So I took….. Never mind." She said as she went in the storm.

Korra was lucky. She founded polar bear dogs and Naga's sister Maxi. So she rode to the North Pole. It was beautiful she saw the elves and toys. "Omg!" She said looking at the Santa's workshop. Santa came and looked at her.

"You're the guy from the mall." Korra pointed out. He shook his belly of fat as he laughed. "That's right! That's okay sing the song!" He told her

(Korra)

"You better not pout

You better not cry

You better not shout I'm tell you why"

(Elves)

"Santa Claus is coming to town!"

(Korra)

"Santa Claus is coming to town."

She begins to stop and pulled out the book and changed to a dress. She begin dancing and singing

(Korra)

"He's making a list

He's checking it twice

He's going find out who's naughty or nice"

(Elves)

Santa Claus is coming to town!"

Santa Claus is coming to town!"

(Korra)

"Santa Claus is coming to towwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnn!"

She stopped singing and face old Saint Nick and smiled "If your Santa then what did I ask for last year?" Santa tapped his chin and though for a minute. "Korra, you wanted a tee-shirt, Mako, and a vanity just like Asami."

Korra was surprised and heard the door open.

(Maybelle)

"Santa Claus is coming to tttttttooooooooowwwwwwwnnnnn nn!"

Korra was surprised and came to hug Maybelle. But she isn't alone Jinora, Shealeigh, Asami, and Mako was there. "Let's sing!" Jinora said.

(Jinora)

I am dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the one I use to know

(Korra)

May your days are merry and bright

And may all your Christmases white

(All)

We're dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I use to know

(Korra)

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases white

In a flask of magic they all were in the Air Temple Island and it was Christmas. Korra ran down the stairs and saw a bunch of presents. She saw one with her name on it. She opened it and it was THE NAUGHTY AND NICE book. She was surprised and stood up and said "OMG!" And everybody looked at her and sang

(All)

OH! Santa's came tonight! Tonight!

Santa's came tonight

Santa's came tonight! Tonight!

OH! Don't jerk…

It's Christmas!"

The End!

Merry Christmas! And a happy New Year! The songs in this story are _Santa Claus is coming to town, White Christmas, Santa's coming tonight / don't be a jerk (it's Christmas)_


End file.
